


you show up like this, out of the blue

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Bourne Legacy (2012), Chuck (TV)
Genre: Fusion, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Angst, References to Past Presumed Dead Status, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 00:24:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1760639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For this prompt at comment-fic on lj:<br/>Chuck/The Bourne Legacy, Chuck/Bryce, Bryce is an Outcome agent; he comes back to Chuck because he tried to viral off the greens and he thinks he's dying</p>
            </blockquote>





	you show up like this, out of the blue

Bryce remembers the heat, the feverish confusion. He remembers making it to Chuck’s door, and the look on Chuck’s face, confused, scared, when he collapsed in the doorway.

Vague impressions only, after that. A wet washcloth, cold, wiping down his forehead. Talk of a hospital, but then Bryce had managed to mumble, “No doctors.” Someone pressing a glass of water to his lips, pulling him up, insisting that he try to take a sip.

More pain. Restless sleep. Sharp dreams, stained with blood.

When Bryce wakes up, his mouth tastes like ash and the remnants of sweat cling, cool, to his body. 

Chuck is sitting next to the bed.

“You never write, you never call,” Chuck says with a wan smile.

Bryce looks up at the ceiling. “I thought I was dying.”

“That’s why you came?” Chuck says, voice tense. He didn’t seem to be happy it took impending death to bring him here.

Bryce sighs. “There are some things I need to tell you.”

“As usual,” Chuck says softly. 

Bryce tells him everything.

The program, the attempt to kill off the Outcome agents. The benefits to his physical and mental prowess, viralling off.

“You almost died so you could stay a spy,” Chuck says. Bryce notes that he tries to keep judgment out of his voice.

“I wanted to see you one more time,” Bryce says. He thinks it must be the lingering fever that makes him say this, so unmasked.

“You need to stop coming back into my life right before you die.”

“Sorry.”

“I mean, next time, just come to hang out or something. We can grab coffee. See a movie.”

Bryce smiles. “I guess I owe you that.”

“Damn right,” Chuck says with a grin, but Bryce can see he’s not entirely kidding. 

“So… before the program. I wasn’t the Bryce you know. I probably wouldn’t have had the intellectual ability to learn Klingon. Or any other language. Or get into any college. Or win at laser tag.”

“Okay.”

“What I mean is… the things we bonded over. None of those things are really me.”

“You were pretending to be interested in those things?”

“No. I… you’re naturally smart, Chuck. And a good spy. Without the treatments, I would be in the lower echelons of pretty much everything. We got together by bonding over science fiction and studying for econ exams and strategizing prank wars. But I was only able to do those things because of the treatments, Chuck.”

“You’re talking to the guy who got his job by having a computer downloaded into his brain.”

“That’s not the same Chuck. Your natural abilities allowed you to do that. Don’t tell me you see me the same way.”

Chuck leans back in his chair. “Of course I do. No matter what, you’re still that college boyfriend who turned out to be a total dick.”

Bryce laughs, then winces from the pain of shaking.

Chuck leans forward to grab his hand. “Look, buddy. I know that you’re worried about the people after you. I know you’ll want to run. But I was thinking, with me and Casey and Sarah to protect you, you’re safest here.”

“I don’t think--”

“You do owe me. You broke my heart three times. Once in college, then dying twice. Jerk.”

“Okay. I am sorry about that. All of it.”

“I know. But you need to stick around this time so you can make it up to me.”

“I don’t know, Chuck.”

“We’ll talk about it when you feel better,” Chuck says. “But no sneaking off before then, okay?”

Chuck moves over him then, kisses him gently on the lips.

“Wow, let me get you a toothbrush, buddy,” Chuck says with a smirk, trying not to make a face at the taste.

“Okay,” Bryce says, rolling his eyes.

“I’ll be right back. Don’t go anywhere,” Chuck says, pressing on the last words a little.

“Okay. I’ll be here.”


End file.
